


[Podfic] Faith, and Trust, and Pixie Dust

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knew better than to bet against Frank, especially if tights were involved, but someone had to try to keep Dewees from being King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Faith, and Trust, and Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faith, and Trust, and Pixie Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362728) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty), [s0ckpupp3t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t). 



Cover Art provided by tuesdaysgone.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/Faith,%20and%20Trust,%20and%20Pixie%20Dust.mp3) | **Size:** 40 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:12
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/Faith,%20and%20Trust,%20and%20Pixie%20Dust.m4b) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:12
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/Faith,%20and%20Trust,%20and%20Pixie%20Dust.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't normally read my own stuff, but we, s0ck and I, had a romp writing it for reverse big bang. It's based on [](http://tuesdaysgone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tuesdaysgone**](http://tuesdaysgone.dreamwidth.org/)'s fantastic art piece that we found very exciting. You should go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362403) to see how lovely she is. And because she's wonderful, she kindly let me use her art piece to make cover art for the podbook. Thanks again bb for being so inspiring!
> 
> Downloads courtesy of the wonderful Paraka. ♥


End file.
